<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Goddess. by Demonic_Neko</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27512341">The Goddess.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Demonic_Neko/pseuds/Demonic_Neko'>Demonic_Neko</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Lucifer's new power [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Lucifer (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, God Complex, Goddesses, Oh God Yes, Oh My God</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-08 04:14:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,172</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27512341</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Demonic_Neko/pseuds/Demonic_Neko</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>This is the next story of my ongoing series about Lucifer taking over as God with his dad's powers with his goddess by his side.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Chloe Decker/John Decker, Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Lucifer's new power [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2005834</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>45</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Goddess.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Lucifer walked into what used to be his father and mother’s old bedroom. He had made sure it was redone to suit his and Chloe’s taste for when they moved into the Silver City. He sighed softly as he closed his eyes.</p><p>Chloe snuck up behind him and wrapped her arms around his waist. “You have something to do first.”</p><p>Lucifer smirked softly. “What to drag you into our bedroom and keep you there for days?”</p><p>Chloe leaned up on her tippy toes and kissed him on the back of his neck. “Later. The souls aren’t happy about having you here.”</p><p>Lucifer spun around and bent his head and kissed her forehead. “I rather like dragging you in there though.” Before he noticed a man standing back from them watching him. He stood up straight as he stared at him. ‘I know him I think?’ He tried to push Chloe behind him as he spoke to the man. “Can I help you?”</p><p>Chloe looked over her shoulder smiling softly. “Lucifer I want you to meet my dad.”</p><p>John stood there looking at Lucifer. “Aren’t you supposed to be in hell?”</p><p>Lucifer looked at him. “Lilith gets to watch over her children instead of me. Though I still have all my devilish powers too.” He said simply. “Besides my father had your daughter blessed into being.”</p><p>John nodded his head slightly. “Are you taking good care of my little girl? I may be dead but I still have the right to know.”</p><p>Lucifer chuckled softly. “Yes sir. She is my first love.” He bent his head and kissed her forehead.</p><p>John nodded his head slightly. “Good.”</p><p>Lucifer nodded his head. “I better go take care of the unrest.” He said slipping away from them.</p><p>John looked at her daughter. “The former devil now turned into God himself.”</p><p>Chloe smiled softly. “Yeah wasn’t expecting that after what happened to me and Dan.”</p><p>John chuckled softly. “Sometimes that happens little monkey sometimes that happens.”</p><p>Chloe laughed softly. “Yeah though for a long time I didn’t believe him.”</p><p>John chuckled softly. “I wouldn’t either. But as they say my little monkey. Seeing is believing though I know he loves you with all his heart.” He said smiling at her before he kissed her cheek and walked her outside.</p><p>Lucifer stood looking at his brothers, sisters, and the souls of all those who had passed. “This is silly.” He said truthfully.</p><p>Chloe walked up to him. “What?”</p><p>Gabriel looked at her. “This isn’t for you to hear.”</p><p>Lucifer growled at his brother. “Brother watch your mouth to my soon to be wife.”</p><p>Gabriel bowed slightly. “Sorry. But they don’t think you can handle our father’s powers.”</p><p>Chloe pats Lucifer’s arm gently. “Lucifer spent five years gaining his new powers while spending almost another five gettings used to everyone’s thoughts inside his head all the time. That’s almost ten years where his dad had a whole heck of a lot longer to gain them and get used to them.”</p><p>Gabriel bent down and whispered softly. “Our father had them all at once.”</p><p>Chloe blushed. “Oh, my bad.”</p><p>Lucifer raised an eyebrow at her before he softly chuckled. “We will marry when you’re ready. I’m sure you want to get used to your new life up here and spend time with your father as well too.”</p><p>Chloe looked over at her father and smiled before she took Lucifer’s hand in her’s. “Say it.”</p><p>Lucifer looked at her highly confused. “Say what?”</p><p>John chuckled softly.</p><p>Everyone else started to chuckle as well.</p><p>Mozart walked up to him. “Old friend she wants you to say you love her and mean it too.”</p><p>“OH!” Lucifer said as he looked down at her. “I love you will all my heart and soul my goddess, my queen, my detective.”</p><p>Chloe smiled softly. “I better be.” She said hearing chuckles from everyone around them. “I’m ready if you are Lucifer.”</p><p>Lucifer stood there as he took her other hand in his. It was as if everything spun around them from his siblings to the souls to even the galaxy itself as he stared into her eyes. “Will you do us all the honor of becoming my wife, my queen, forever my detective, and most of all my Goddess and not just in, name either?”</p><p>Chloe smiled brightly up at him as tears started to form in her eyes as she spoke. “Yes with my whole heart and soul yes.”</p><p>Lucifer bent down and kissed her hard on her lips.</p><p>Everyone clapped for them.</p><p>John looked at her. “I couldn’t do any better of a son in law than you.”</p><p>Lucifer chuckled softly. “At least Michael isn’t your son in law.”</p><p>John cracked up laughing. “True there is that though.”</p><p>Chloe looked at Lucifer as her father walked off. “Is Michael still spending time as Mickey Mouse?”</p><p>Lucifer nodded his head slightly. “Yep. Seems he is hard-headed.”</p><p>Chloe laughed. “Just like his twin brother.” She squealed when Lucifer picked her up and threw her over his shoulder as he walked off with her. “Lucifer?”</p><p>“I’m going to punish you for that Chloe,” Lucifer said with a wicked grin. “And you’re going to enjoy it too.”</p><p>Chloe blushed brightly as she saw the door shut in front of her face she knew they are in their bedroom now. “Naughty Lucifer.” She said before she ended with a moan.</p><p>THE END!</p><p>One hundred years later Chloe wiggled closer to her husband as she quietly heard the bedroom door open. “Shh.” She said looking up at her husband who was smirking softly with his eyes closed.</p><p>Three tiny little giggles are heard before all three jumped on the bed and wiggled closer to the adults.</p><p>Lucifer didn’t even open his eyes as he spoke. “Did our naughty little imp’s run away from grandpa?”</p><p>All three little voices. “No daddy.”</p><p>The bedroom door opened again as John poked his head in. “Sorry, those little cherubs got free again.” He looked behind him. “Gabriel I found them.”</p><p>Gabriel walked in and scooped the wiggling little imps. “Come on it’s time for school.” He said sternly as he started to walk towards the door.</p><p>All three little voices spoke again. “DADDY SAVE US!”</p><p>Lucifer yawned as he sat up and opened his eyes to stare at his triplets. “If your good at school today you three little imps can visit me in the workshop with mommy.”</p><p>All three little voices. “YAY!” They looked at their uncle. “Much grumpy mush.”</p><p>Gabriel grumbled as he walked out of the room.</p><p>John chuckled softly as he closed the bedroom door behind them.</p><p>Lucifer laid back down with a sigh.</p><p>Chloe giggled softly as she looked up at him. “You’re doing a good job, honey.” She said before she kissed his stomach and nuzzled into him.</p><p>“Good,” Lucifer said simply as he closed his eyes and let himself drift off to sleep.</p><p>Chloe smiled softly before she let asleep to take her.</p><p>THE REAL END! :P</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Do you like the true ending? ;)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>